Gotta Let It Burn
by ComeOnSkinnyLove
Summary: Bella and Jake have been together since they were 14. Jake sees Bella as a mix of a waitress and an escort.Bella see that as an issue. When they graduate and get ready to start working for Jake's friend who happens to be a doctor but not the kind you're used to. Watch Bella enter a world where everything is what it seems it just has a slight haze over it. B/J to B/E HEA Drug Use
1. Chapter 1

**Jake and Bella have been together since they were 14. Now the summer after graduation Jake is working on a cannabis farm trimming for Cullen. Meanwhile Bella is realizing there is so much more to life then staying with your boyfriend who's been cheating on her with all her friends for as long as she can remember. Will Edward manage to show her a better life. One that she never allowed herself to think of.**

There's going to be a lot of cannabis talk. I'm a firm believer in natural remedies. I also have play lists that I suggest to go along with the story.

The only thing I legally own is my dog a lot of books and even more music and not all of that was legally obtained.

* * *

NYC Present Day

Where it Ended.

It's my birthday ,I'm turning 23 tonight, but right now I'm hiding in my bedroom on a mission.

I can feel the bass of the music through the floor. I hum Leslie Gore's song as I start the process to roll my birthday blunt. I get up and go to the bathroom to throw away the dutch guts and grab a glass of cold water to wrap the leaf around. When I come back, I see my best guy, he's breaking up more buds to add to the all ready filled dish of flowers that is to go in the blunt. I sit down pass him the dutch and let him roll it. I sit down and take a bong hit while I watch his nimble fingers.

I love your hands, your lips, your legs even. I love the little giggle you lets out when we kiss under our blanket forts. I love us.

You light the blunt and put your arm around me.

"Happy Birthday Darling" You lean down and blow smoke in my mouth and down my lungs, I kiss you then exhale. You smile at me. I grin back, the euphoria of my love for you disgustingly obvious.

"Come on Birthday Darling, it's time to face your kingdom" You grabs my hand blunt finished, as we head back into the party that is being thrown in my honor.

People start singing "happy birthday " in every tune you could think of

my little brother and his friends wrapping it up on their knees as a barbershop quartet. He never fails to make me laugh. I blow out my candles as I feel you hands wrap around my waist.

My cheeks hurt as I look around to everyone I love. You kiss my aching cheeks. "Best Birthday Ever" I whisper to you.

The night carries on. The playlist is nothing but music I love and that makes us all reminiscent of high school. The best part about tonight The home town house party theme is a big hit and we all miss it We all drink and dance all night. I see my Alice drinking a brass monkey.

No matter the fact that she's one of the most sought after artists in the world my best girl can't stay away from a 40 oz.

I look around and all the people I love.I am blissed out like no other. You come over to me drink in hand. I stand so you can sit. I sip your drink and I know it's for me.

You hate tequila. "Are you trying to get me naked, Blue?" You chuckle.

"Doll face, you're wearing leather pants I'm trying to keep me from kicking all our friends out and taking you on the kitchen table"

I shudder, feeling my wetness pool and grind on your lap. "Well then Baby Blue, lets go back to the closet."

The closet is where I come to smoke. it's connected to my bedroom and bathroom like a closet

The room is lined with couches and in the center of the room looks like it's a drink cart it's a cannabis cart.

Flowers, concentrates,matches anything and everything.

I throw you on the couch and turn on the shower.

I can hear the music and I can feel the beat and sway my hips. You grab my hips and dance behind me.

Your hands sliding between my sequined top

and leather pants. I turn around. You smile at me. Brown meets Blue. I bite my lip. You groan and pounce.

I feel you against my heat through my pants. I smile through our kiss. It's a battle fulled by tequila and desire.

I feel your thumbs on my hips and grab your belt buckle as you pull my pants down and my shirt up. Foreplay is unnecessary as we have been teasing each other for hours.

Your mouth is on mine and I walk us naked toward the shower. You pick me up and climb inside .

It's hot and I moan as you slam inside me. "This is Mine" you growl. With every pump inside me, I hear you chant "mine" "mine" "mine".

I claw your back and let my hips meet yours on every thrust. You rub my clit and I bite your neck as I come on your cock. You slam me against the wall of the shower like you're trying to climb inside me and come, claiming once again. I twitch and mash my lips together trying to regain feeling in my lips.

I start to chuckle as you you turn the water off and allow me to touch the floor. I grab the towels off the warmers and wrap us up.

I'm drying my hair and looking at you in the mirror. "You've got dirty in your eyes,Boy" I say, smirking.

"You think they'll notice?" he laughs.

"Don't they always?" I reply.

Ever since we were finally able to be together when I was 20 we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since.

It's a re-occurring joke at our expense among our friends.

"Maybe this will distract them" I turn around and you have a large emerald ring surrounded by diamonds sitting on a platinum band sitting in your palm.

" I can't believe you're asking me this when I'm naked." " It wouldn't be us if I didn't" You look me in the eyes and I feel the tears coming.

"I loved you before I knew what it meant and had to steal you away to prove it to you, will you please do me the extreme solid and let me keep you?

"Of course" I breath out. He picks me up and slides the ring on my finger. He looks at me and says " You know I almost said "Marriage,you wanna?"

At this I laugh and the boy who was my best friend for as long as I could remember needing him.

The same boy who stole me from his "best friend" and saved me from a life I could have drowned in.

* * *

Where it started.

Humboldt California Summer 2005

I walk out of work and check my messages. 2 calls and a text from Jake. He's at a party and wants me to pick him up.

It's all ready 130 in the morning and I just got out of work. All I want to do is go home to my dog a blunt and a bath but, I am a push over and know I'm going to

pick him up. I drive to the now familiar address and text him that I'm there. After 10 minutes I have no response so I walk into the party still in my work uniform. I say hi to familiar faces and head to the kitchen as I look around the house for Jake. I see a guy wearing a slayer shirt and flannel he's alone at the counter rolling up.

He looks at me and I immediately want to touch the beard on his face. "Hey man sweet beard do you know where Jake Black is" I hear myself saying he looks up and the sides of his mustache twitch. He rubs his hands down the length of it and nods. "Shower, I think" Before I can say anything else Jake comes down the stairs hair wet and looks surprised. "Oh good you're here, you took forever lets go" I sigh and wave good-bye to the bearded stranger and close the door behind me following Jake. My jog down the driveway to my car makes me miss Lauren Mallory walk down the stairs with equally wet hair and a smirk on her face.

* * *

This is my first story. It's not beta'd and hopefully as this continues I will gain speed and find a beta Please review so I can figure if I'm wasting my time or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake and Bella have been together since they were 14. Now the summer after graduation Jake is working on a cannabis farm trimming for Cullen. Meanwhile Bella is realizing there is so much more to life then staying with your boyfriend who's been cheating on her with all her friends for as long as she can remember. Will Edward manage to show her a better life. One that she never allowed herself to think of.**

There's going to be a lot of cannabis talk. I'm a firm believer in natural remedies. I also have play lists that I suggest to go along with the story.

The only thing I legally own is my dog a lot of books and even more music and not all of that was legally obtained.

* * *

We are about 10 minutes away from where I picked Jake up when I ask him where he wants me to take him.

"God B just take me to yours, you ask me stupid fucking questions." Clearly I have no choice in the matter.  
Poor Fiona. Jake hates her and always kicks her off my bed when he sleeps over. We get to my house. Jake has tried to move in  
but I've never let him. My parents left me this house when my Dad retired, they gave me the keys and hopped in their RV.  
They had all ready paid it off and I made enough per year to cover the taxes and it saved me tons in housing for culinary school.  
Culinary school that I am busting my ass to pay for. I work my ass off to pay for school next year and keep myself and Fi alive. Not to mention  
my growing adderal habit. Thankfully I grow my own crop in the back yard. otherwise I'd really be broke. What's up medical card?!

By the time I finish walking Fi and taking a shower and some bong hits in the bathroom  
I find Jake passed out in my bed almost completely clothed.I slip off his jeans call for Fi and cuddle her on my side of the bed.  
I'm asleep in minutes. I wake up to Jake nudging me in the ass with his morning wood. 18 months ago this would have caused me to giggle and  
take him in my mouth. Today I see if he's going to give up. He keeps nudging me and I feel him sliding his hands down my sleep shorts  
I slap on my game face and roll over at him. He grins and lifts his hips at me like he's offering me the best thing since sliced bread.  
I watch him lick his palm and start to stroke himself compared to trying to get me ready. I roll my eyes take him in my mouth years of  
practice getting him to the point where this will be quick and painless for me. As soon as he grabs my head I think the words I know  
are coming as he says them" Oh Baby, get on top" I slide myself onto his hardness right after the condom. He may protest but even  
if he thinks I don't, I do know where his dick has been.  
I think about the rest of my to do list as I ride him knowing that I'm not even going to be close to getting off.  
It makes me wonder if this could count as my squats for the day. I decided to hit the gym anyway. I notice his  
movements are getting jerkier and I start to squeeze him and moan while I roll my eyes. Thinking about my Drama teacher telling me  
I'm not believable. I feel Jake shudder and hop off him knowing that in T minus 5,4,3,2,1..."I'm gunna shower then, you can take me to work."

"Oh gee Jake, how did you know I wanted to take you to the farm you're so smart" I think bitterly. Okay. That's not completely sarcastic.  
I actually love the farm. Plus Alice should be there. Her brother is supposed to be coming home from college to take over. I clean up and dress in a mini dress and motorcycle boots. I cuddle, walk and feed Fi and we hit the bong then the road. I share a half smoked joint I find in the glove box looking for my sunglasses all the while Jake grumbles for McDonald's breakfast.  
When we hit the drive thru, I realize that I'm the only one with cash so I order for his crew as well. I can't help but feed everyone. I pay for breakfast and add it to my mental tally of how much Jake has  
managed to mooch off me even though he's got a job. Jake works as a trimmer at the Green Door Farm. They are the biggest family owned commercial cannabis growers. They grow and sell cannabis to 80% of the dispensaries in California. Over 20,000 patients. I want to work in their Cafe.  
I want to be the person that makes the delicious treats that help people. I start culinary school in August. I can all ready bake my ass off.  
HAHAH see what I did there ? Anyway I believe in myself I just need someone to give me a chance so I can stop waiting tables at the diner.

We pull into the farm the boys at the gate recognize me by now and I share some McDonalds with them.  
They open the gate while Jake starts to straighten out. He grabs his scissors and hat and I offer him sun screen from my purse while  
drive passed all the green houses full of cannabis, fruits, veggies, flowers and herbs. I park behind the main house and see Alice's car.  
I turn to Jake as he roughly kisses me on the mouth. "Pick me up at 4 baby." He slams the door and walks behind the car. I take out my phone  
and call Alice. As the phone rings I see her come out of the house and answering her phone. "Hey Babes!" She sings as only Alice does. My smile  
is genuine for the first time all morning. I sing back to her. "hey pretty mamma let me whisper in your ear" She groans as as make fun of her too big for her body butt and I tell her to turn around.  
She sees my car, hangs up and in a flash,occupies the seat Jake just left. I hand her a mcgriddle and turn off the engine. I watch her wolf  
it down in manner that would make a truck driver applaud. She burps then laughs. "Edward is home, Ballsy you should come meet him.

I laugh at her nickname and agree to come inside. I grab my purse and look for the stray red bull I know I have inside.  
When I step inside the back door entering the kitchen I am greeted with the familiar sounds of Fleetwood Mac. I smile and look around and state to no one "This is a great album"  
I see half a body sticking in the fridge looking deep and from the sound of it coming up short. "ALI isn't there anything edible here?!" the body growls  
" I can make you something" I can hear myself saying to the body that I know assume is Edward. He sticks his head out. Ah it seems Beardly is Edward. I get my first real  
look at him in the sun. I can tell that even under his well kept beard hes got a great mix of his parents. So of course he must be ungodly gorgeous underneath his sweet beard.

Are you the house keeper or something? he asks confused. "Nope, that's just Bella she's obsessed with feeding people." Alice explains as she sits down  
She knows there's no point in stopping me once I can get started. Jake hates when I cook he always wants fast food or frozen boxed meals.  
Alice and all of Jake's friends are my taste testers. Boys are always easy to please.

Within 20 minutes I'm setting a bacon omelet in front  
of Edward with a side of toast and juice that he didn't see in the fridge. He looks at me in awe after shoveling half the eggs in his mouth  
by the third bite.

He swallows drains the glass of juice and asks me "Do you work in the cafe" I shake my head ready to sell myself like I'm being interviewed.  
"Would you like to?" I try not to squeal as I ask him if he's serious. He tells me that he is and that I should come see him first thing Monday  
morning for some formal paper work. I look at Alice. I keep touching my face because I'm smiling so much that it's like I forgot what it feels like.  
I hear her going on about how great it is to work for her family and that all the doctors are so great and that Jake will love me working here  
My smile falls. Jake will not love me working here.


End file.
